


May Mistletoe be the beginning.

by FutureCompanion



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 5,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutureCompanion/pseuds/FutureCompanion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mattex 25 Days of Christmas! List One.</p><p>Part of the http://thekingstonsrabbitXtumblrXcom/post/68665620332/its-the-first-day-of-december-my-dear-shippers</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mistletoe

Mistletoe. 

"Alex my daughter!" A slightly drunken Karen shouted from the other side of the pub that the BBC had hired out for the night. Alex laughed slightly and her lionmane hair shook.

"Mum." Alex greeted Karen when she made her way over to where the Doctor Who lot were sitting. "I've missed you." Alex told her as they hugged.

"Matt's around somewhere and Arthur just left with his date." Karen told her as they sat and she passed Alex a drink, and by the time Matt had made his way back to the table Karen and Alex were giggling like little girls.

"Neglecting to say hello to your husband Kingston, shame on you." He grinned like a Cheshire cat. Alex, slightly wobbling, stood up and was almost instantly engulfed by Matt. 

"Would never neglect you darling." She smiled into his neck. 

"Well then Miss Kingston," He pulled away and offered out his hand. "Dance with me?" Alex looked back to Karen who shooed them away. Last Christmas softly played in the background; Alex pressed into Matt who was clinging on to her with his life. After a few more songs Matt noticed that people were staring. "Alex." He muttered into her ear. "Why are they staring?" Alex looked around and it was Karen that pointed it out, 

"Kiss her Smith!" 

Matt grinned and looked up; they'd been dancing under mistletoe. Not being one to be told twice when it came to kissing Kingston, Matt pulled away and kissed her. Alex's eyes widened but she melted into the kiss. Their first kiss of many.


	2. Hot Cocoa.

"Here."

Alex looked up from the sofa to find matt standing above her with a cup in his hand. Taking the cup and pressing it to her lips she realized that it wasn't her usual tea. "Cocoa darling?" 

"It's practically Christmas!" Matt exclaimed and flopped on the sofa, his cup in hand. "And it's winter, Cocoa is a necessity." 

"Sure it is darling." Alex laughed, the hot cocoa coating the back of her throat. Matt frowned at her but then smiled and bopped the end of her nose. They hadn't been together for very long, right after the party 3 weeks ago. Alex was staying with Matt whilst they were in London over the Christmas period, after that well, they were going to cross that bridge when they came to it. 

"Alright?" He asked moving towards her, wrapping his arms around her. Forgetting that he had cocoa in his hand, the hot cocoa went all behind Alex. She jumped off the sofa in an instant, 

"Shit Alex, I'm sorry!" 

"Don't worry darling." She told him, taking her top off. 

"Alex what are you doing? Not that I'm complaining." Matt smirked.

"If you think I'm staying in a top that's all wet you've got another thing coming Mister Smith." Alex grinned, 

"Not complaining." Matt muttered and picked Alex up carrying her into the bedroom, the cocoa incident soon forgotten.


	3. Snow.

"It's snowing!" Matt bounced into the room where a half sleeping Alex lay. "Alex come on, it's snowing it's a must to go outside." 

Alex moaned and shook her head. "Matt tis early and cold." But Matt was having one of none of it; instead he decided to throw some of Alex's at her. Alex sat up rolled her eyes at him and begrudgingly started getting dressed. After she was clothed and fuelled up on tea, they headed out to the streets along with everyone else. Alex grinned and span around letting the snowflakes settle on her tongue, no matter how old she may be nothing makes her feel like a child more than snow. Whilst enjoying the snowflakes Matt had constructed a snowball and had found the perfect target. Alex. 

"MATTHEW!" Alex screamed as she felt the cold ice run down her back. In retaliation she picked up some snow and flimsy made a snowball and threw it back hitting him in the face. That's how the great Christmas Snow fight began. 

Later Matt and Alex were lying in bed drinking another pot of tea, "You still cold?" 

Alex laughed, "If I am you can warm me up darling."


	4. Candy Canes.

It was down the side of the sofa where she found the first one, reaching for the TV remote she felt something wrapped in plastic. Pulling it out she found it was candy cane. Alex Shrugged and ate well ,sucked on, the sweet and when she asked Matt about how it got there he just smiled and said,

"Not a clue love."

Alex started finding them everywhere, cupboards the bathroom her dresser and some even on the floor. She'd given up eating all of them and instead started to hang them on the tree. At the end of 2 days she had 20 hanging on the tree. Admiring her handiwork and wondering where exactly they had come from, Matt wrapped his arms around her.

"You did this didn't you?" Alex grinned, leaning back against him.

Matt grinned and pressed his face into her curly hair, "Maybe."

"Thank you." Alex happily sighed and took one of the candy canes of off the tree and put it in Matt's mouth and watched him suck on it then laughed,

"I can see why you put them around the house darling, they are very entertaining."


	5. Christmas Tree.

When Matt walked in from rehearsals he expected to find Alex sat on the sofa or at the table doing things or skyping Salome, what he didn't expect was Alex to be under the tree. 

"Alex?" 

"Underneath here darling." A muffled voice called from under the tree. 

Matt frowned but got on his hands and knees and slid under the tree. "What are we..." 

But Alex interrupted him, "Shush darling, just watch the tree." 

Matt looked up at the tree, the lights swirling around, the tinsel glistened and the baubles reflected bright colour, they lay there for what seemed an age. At some point Matt had slid his hand into Alex's and they had ended entwined together. Yawning Alex closed her eyes and Matt soon followed. A few hours later they are both suddenly woken by an overly cheery Karen walking into the flat. 

"Matt, Alex?!" 

Matt shot straight up and hit the tree, "Aw." 

Alex laughed and slid from under the tree to a shocked and slightly disgusted Karen, "Guys I have to put your presents under the tree, I want you're presents to be clean and un-sexed." 

"Kaz..We didn't even..No Kaz!" Matt stumbled and stood up.

"Anyway merry christmas and you can't open them till christmas day." Karen said as she was walking away into the kitchen and Alex laughed into his shoulder.   
“You’re adorable.” 

“That’s not what you say when..” Matt teased and Alex went after Karen, and the wine.


	6. Lights.

"Matt!" Alex laughed as he pulled her through the busy streets of London. "Where are we going?" 

"That would ruin the surprise Kingston!" He shouted as they came to what looked like an abandoned warehouse. The place looked as if it was going fall down, scaffolding barely holding the structure up, never the less Matt led Alex into the warehouse and up some rickety stairs to the roof. 

"Are you sure we're allowed to be up here darling?" Alex asked a cold wind whipping around her. Matt noticed this and wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear. 

"Shush, just watch." She could see the whole of London, the Eye, Tower Bridge and even the little coffee shop that she loved was. Unexpectedly, Fireworks shot up in the air, a crowd started cheering and the whole of London lit up. It was the turning on of the London Lights. Alex leaned back into matt and watched the magnificent sight before her; London was like a lit up Christmas tree. 

"Thank you." She whispered back to Matt. "That was perfect." 

Matt smiled and then led her back down to the ground floor. "You never did say how you got permission to get in?" 

Matt grinned at her and tapped the end of her nose, "My dear Watson, you'll just have to deduced that for yourself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the awfulness of this chapter and also I haven't the faintest if London have a light switch on.


	7. Pie (Or baking.)

"Why?" Matt frowned, leaning against the kitchen side like a child who's been told no. 

"It's only polite." Alex replied, stirring in the apples in the saucepan. 

"But I'd rather be doing other things." Matt whined coming up behind her.

"Then go do them." Alex shook her head. 

"Can't." He muttered. "Not without you." 

Alex laughed and poured the hot apples into the pie base and covering it with the top of pastry.. "We can't go empty handed to Steven’s party darling." 

"Can't we just buy something?" 

"That's not the point darling, now go and make yourself useful and turn the oven on." Alex grinned, and Matt rolled his eyes but did as she said. Alex placed the pie in the oven and as soon as she was back up Matt's hands was on her waist and lips on her neck.

"Matt... Have to wait for pie to bake." Alex gigged as he planted kissed on her neck.

"Can't wait." Matt told her and dragged her to his room. 

A few hours later Matt woke to the smoke alarm. Sitting up he nudged Alex, "Alex!" 

"Oh shit!" Alex threw up the covers and ran to the oven where a burnt pie was cooking. Turing the cooker off she turned to find Matt standing on the door way, he shrugged, "Looks like we'll have to buy a pie."


	8. Tinsel.

"Ready?" Matt asked gripping hold of her hand, they were standing outside of Steven’s house (with the store bought pie), Matt knocked on the door and Karen opened in. 

"Kaz!" 

"My daughter!" She ignored Matt and went straight for Alex, quickly passing the pie to Matt Alex engulfed Karen in a hug. 

"Nice to see you too Mother." Alex told her and then walked in leaving Matt to be attacked (with hugs) by Karen.

"Nice to see you made it!" A brogue Scottish voice from behind her spoke.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." She smiled at him and he told her that there’s drinks around and to help herself. 

"Oh! And congrats by the way, with Matt." And with that he went and made his rounds. Alex mingled with everyone for about an Hour before she wondered where Matt had gotten too, but before she could question it some more a loud crash came from the room next door. Curious everyone wondered into the room, only to find Matt on the floor covered in tinsel sat ( it looked more like he fell) next to a wobbling tree.

"Sorry." He grimaced, and everyone started laughing and by the end of the night everyone's forgotten about the event. Everyone but Alex that is. 

The tinsel story of 2013 will be a favourite one of hers to tell.


	9. Ice Skating.

"Alex, love what are you doing? It's 4 am." Matt asked as he woke from his slumber and walked into the living room

"Shush Matthew." Alex sharply told him, attentively looking at the TV screen. Matt yawned and dragged himself back to bed.

He woke 3 hours later, finding that Alex had not gone back to bed he wondered into the living wondering what on earth she was watching. Alex hadn't noticed him come into the living room so he crept behind the sofa and said hello in her ear, making her jump up. 

"Matthew!" Alex laughed and kissed him but never took her eyes of off the screen. 

"Alex what are you watching?" He asked pulling her on the sofa so that she was laying on him.

"Pairs Figure Skating." She told him and gave no more explanation. They sat in silence for 3 hours, watching various countries compete. Jumping, lifting twirling, Matt could see why Alex was so infatuated with it. It was the final Skate; Canada needed a perfect average to win. Anxious and at the edge of their seats, Matt and Alex watched as Meagan Duhamel and Eric Radford floated around the ink. They were about to go into a death spiral when Meagan lost her footing and fell on to the ice. Alex grabbed Matt's hand, the air was full of tension; Alex looked as if she was going to faint. Meagan got back up and they finished with a twist lift instead. 

After Alex let out a sigh, "I liked Canada's chances." 

"Didn't know you were into ice skating Kingston." Matt raised his eyebrow at her. 

"There's a lot you don't know about me Mr Smith." Alex laughed and headed to go and get some more tea, but Matt grabbed her wrist. 

"Really Miss Kingston, " He looked her up and down. "Well I'd like to find out some more. "

 

And that's how they ended up spending their Monday night at an Ice rink in the middle of London, and how they unmeaning to, outed themselves to the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing against Canada's Ice skating Team. I'm sure they're brilliant!.


	10. Eggnog.

"Well all they had was eggnog." Karen busted into Matt's flat where Matt, Alex and Arthur were sat drinking the last bottle of wine (which happened to be their 14th bottle between them not counting the 3 bottles of Vodka they had as well).

"Well that shop's no good." Alex muttered, her hair shook, causing Matt to be mesmerized by it.  
Well.." Karen shakily poured out the eggnog into small glasses and passed them Arthur who passed them out, "It's all we got." 

It was after their 4th glass each that Karen suggested that they played a game, 

"TRUTH OR DARE!" Karen stood up -with the aid of Arthur- and passed fresh glasses. "I'll start." 

Alex was in no position to say no and Matt was solely relying on Alex. "Matt, I dare you to knock next door, naked."

Matt gulped, but took off his clothes and made the 10 steps to his neighbour's house. He knocked on the door, just as he remembered that they had kids. It was the longest 2 minutes of his life so far, after the 2 minutes they decided that the door wasn't going to be answered.  
They returned to the flat and Matt quickly put his clothing back on. They played the game till they ran out of Alcohol, Karen deciding to make it fair Alex must have one last go. 

"Truth or dare." 

"Truth." 

"When did you first realize that you loved Matt?" 

Alex paused, "After the first read through." 

Matt looked up at her, "Love you too." He slurred and with his puppy dog eyes and kissed her dragged her to bed leaving Karen and Arthur curled up together on the sofa.


	11. Presents.

“Love Christmas shopping Kingston!" Matt declared for the 5th time that hour.

"I would have never guessed." Alex rolled her eyes and picked up a few toys for Salome.

"We should get this and this and this." He said throwing toys into Alex's trolley. 

"Matthew." She warned him and took the stuff out, "What would you use a nerf gun for anyway?"

"Things Kingston!" And he bopped her on the nose, whilst attempting to get the toy back into the trolley but Alex was too quick. 

Alex laughed and looked through the racks to find some clothing for her daughter but instead found little boy hiding. The boy gasped when he knew that he had been seen .

"It's alright." Alex bent down to his level, Matt following her lead.

"I'm the Doctor, and that's River." Matt pointed to himself and Alex, as he noticed his Doctor Who t-shirt.

The boy bit his bottom lip. "My mummy says that i'm not supposed to talk to strangers." But then he smiled. "But because you're the Doctor and River Song, she maybe won't mind." 

"Nah, we're doing some undercover work, cybermen in the changing rooms you see." He explained, Alex grinning.

"We're just going to find them, but first we're going to go get some supplies." Alex told the little boy and then stood up, "Do you want to come with us?" 

The little boy looked nervous but took one of Alex's hand and one of Matt's. They made their way through shop, it was a quiet Wednesday and not a lot of people around.

"XANDER XANDER!" A voice shouted, Alex instantly knew that it was his mother. 

"What's your name Sweetie?" She asked him and he told her it was Xander.

"Would you like a piggy back from the Doctor?" Matt asked bending down as Xander grinned. "GERONIMO!" He shouted as they made their way to where the shouting was coming from. 

"XANDER?!" The mother cried, but happily sighed and all but ran towards Alex and Matt when she noticed that they had Xander. "Xander! Darling, where have you been." She tried to look cross but it failed and she gathered him in her arms once Matt had put him on the ground. "Don't do that to mummy again." She kissed him and hugged him tight.

"You're not mad that I talk to strangers?" Xander all but whispered. 

"I'm glad you're safe." She told him and grabbed his hand. 

"Of course I am the Doctor and River looked after me." He almost sassed and Matt laughed. 

"I can’t that thank you enough." The mother thanked Matt and Alex and then left this time with Xander. 

"Doesn’t that feel nice Kingston." Matt happily sighed as they went back to present shopping. 

"What darling?" She asked picking up a nerf gun for Matt. 

"Doing something good." 

"You always do good things Darling, even if it's just smiling." 

And with that they went to pay for the presents, hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that wasn't as much about presents that I set out to do. So sorry about that. Also, thank you for all the nice comments!


	12. Cider.

"Lor?" Matt sleepily answered his door, it was 9 am on a non work day, and him and Alex had been up to 'extra curricular activities’ late into the night.  
"Matt." She greeted him and pushed past, and went into the living room. Matt yawned and followed his sister who was placing presents under the tree. "You ready?" 

"For what?" Matt ran his fingers through his hair.

Laura rolled her eyes, "You forgot, every year you forget Matthew. The annual family day out, well it’s more from lunch onwards. We're going to drive up together." 

"Shit." Matt swore, "Lor, I can't." 

"Matt?" Alex shuffled into the living room, awoken by the noise. 

"Alex, umm you know Laura." Matt cringed slightly and then wrapped his arms around her, hiding in her hair.

"Hi Laura." Alex attempted to say but came out more as a whisper.

"So you two finally shagging?" Laura let out a sigh of happiness that she didn't know she was holding. "Great now Alex can come." 

"Come to what?" She asked and he whispered so that Laura couldn't hear, "My voice." Alex laughed and shook her head and whispered back “Darling, we all know it would it’s you who'll be tied down.” He let out a laugh, which he disguised as a coughed and explained what Laura was going on about. "To me families annual half day thing." Matt dragged her into his bedroom and 2 hours later they were ready. 

After a 3 hour car journey, Laura Matt and Alex arrived at a golf club where an array of Matt's family had gathered. 

"Matty!" Matt's mother ran over to them. 

"Mum." He wrapped his arms around the women and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Mrs Smith." Alex offered out her hand, but Lynne was having none of it and wrapped her arms around a slightly startled Alex. 

"Mummy, leave pour Alex alone, now haven't you got something to show me?" Laura asked, whilst leading her away. 

"Sorry 'bout that, my family’s one of those 'huggy' families." Matt shrugged, and Alex just smiled up at him. 

"Not always a bad thing darling." Alex snuggled up to him as he hugged her. 

Matt led her into the club, about 100 people were mingling. It was a family gathering like none that Alex had ever seen. After about an hour of mingling, Laura found her way back to them. 

"Matt, have you offered Alex a drink?" She asked, and Matt fumbled on his words,

"Um..No..Um." 

Laura rolled her eyes, linked her arms with Alex and took her to the bar. "You have to try the cider, best in the country. Get’s everyone pissed real quick." 

"Thank you darling." Alex told her as she expected the glass. It was one of the most wonderful things that she'd ever drank cider before, it was fresh, crisp and refreshing. By the end of the night, she and Matt had at least 13 bottles between them. Matt had pre-ordered a room at a local hotel, not wanting to stay at his mums. 

"Alexxxxxxxxxx...." Matt whined into her hair as he pulled her toward shim in the elevator.

"Matthew, stop whining." Alex fake hit him and then laughed. 

"Don't want you leave me." He pouted. 

"Never leave you darling." Alex frowned. "I loveeeeee youuu to much." 

"LOVE YOU TOOO!" Matt shouted and Alex giggled and nearly tripped as they got their floor, they both collapsed on to the bed as entered the room, sleeping until the sun rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, not exactly focused on Cider. Sorry about the delay, I've been too sick to write.


	13. Peppermint

"Ughh.." Alex woke with a groan, she knew she shouldn't have drank all that cider last night. Yawning she threw the covers off, to find that Matt had gone, slightly panicking (due to the fact she couldn't remember what she had said last night) she went to look for him in the bathroom. Alex sighed with relief when she heard the crappy hotel shower on and Matt's out of tune singing echoing throughout the small bathroom. Alex shed last night's clothing and jumped into the shower, giving more Matt the fright of his life.

"Bloody hell Kingston!" 

"Morning Darling." Alex purred and Matt moved closer towards her; smirk on his face. 

"A good Moring, or it will be." Matt grinned and placed his hands on her hips kissing her softly, before thrashing her against the wall. 

The next hour or so, Matt and Alex became preoccupied with each other. After Alex leant against the wall panting whilst Matt placed small kisses to the side of her head,

"I do actually need to wash Kingston." He muttered. 

"Sorry darling." She said, not very sorry.

"You don't sound very sorry." He fake pouted. 

"Whatever can I do to make it up?" She laughed and then took a hold of the complementary bottle of body wash. Squirting some on her hand, she then proceeded to smother it on Matt's back. 

"Smells of Peppermint." Matt happily told her.

"Christmassy." Alex added. 

Matt laughed and they spent the next hour washing each other. 

"I'm like a prune Kingston, tis all your fault." Matt stuck his tongue out at her once he was dressed. 

"Not my fault you're so irresistible." Alex spoke with a gleam in her eye.

"I'll take that one, I am irresistible." He puffed out his chest and Alex laughed. 

"Come one Mister Irresistible, w have to pick up your sister and the sooner we leave the sooner you can show my just how irresistible you are." Alex winked and left the room, Matt hot on her heels. 

"It smells like peppermint." Laura observed as she got into the back of the car, Matt blushed. 

"You sure lor? I can't smell anything." Matt told her, a slight gleam in his eye. 

"Now it's pretty dominant." Laura frowned then smelled the front seats. "You didn't?!" She pulled as face. "You showered together didn't you and you more than likely did more than that, now I shall never be able to use peppermint shower stuff." 

"If I told you all the things we ‘do’ together you wouldn't be able to do or use a lot." Matt muttered and Laura hit him across the shoulder, demanding a crappy pop channel was put on, "Unless you've shagged to that to?"


	14. Fireplace

2012-  
"Matt, as your friend I should tell you not to get one." Alex flipped through the brochure, they were standing in a fireplace shop looking for a fireplace for Matt’s new London flat.

"Live a little Kingston." Matt rolled his eyes at her, "Besides what's a house without a fireplace?"

Alex shook her hair, "Well if you're going to get on get that one." She told him pointing to the fake type marble. 

Matt hugged her, "Great thank you Alex." 

"Don't thank me darling." 

 

Now-

 

"Matt what are we watching?" Alex asked coming into the living room after having a Skype conversation with Salome. 

"Shush Kingston." Matt shushed her, he was at the edge of his seat.

Alex frowned and half laughed, and then sat down next to him. It appeared that they were watching a Christmas film.

"NO HE CAN'T LEAVE HER LIKE THAT!" Matt jumped up as the main male left the lead female, but just as he jumped up he tripped over a stack of unused Christmas decorations and fell into the fireplace, cracking his head open. 

"MATTHEW!" Alex half yelled and went straight to his side, he wasn't conscience but still lightly breathing. Blood was pouring out all over the fireplace, making the white fake marble turn a light pink. Calling 999 Alex hands were shaking, about 2 minutes later an ambulance turned up. The paramedics turned up, and quickly whisked Matt away, they told her he was stable but Alex couldn't get out the images of him and all the blood. 

Alex road in the back of the ambulance with Matt and promptly arrived at the hospital, where Matt was taken from her and she was directed to a 'family' room. The family room, was decorated with crappy Christmas decorations and Alex didn't know whether to cry or laugh, so she took a deep breath and called Arthur and Karen as well as his parents. Karen and Arthur arrived and Alex was as pale as a sheet, Karen put her arms around the older women and Alex told them what happened. 

"That bloody fireplace." She shook her head, tears brimming in her eyes. The next 3 hours are dreadful, Alex can't keep still, pacing biting her fingernails and general fidgeting. Karen excuse herself , in the need of fresh air, Arthur soon follows. Leaving Alex sat on her own, waiting and wishing that Matt would be okay. 

After 3 hours, a doctor comes in to the room, bringing news....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. So Sorry. I really didn't start out to end up writing like that. It was meant to be cute and adorable sorry. But yeah, it'll be resolved in the next one.


	15. Gingerbread.

Alex fell asleep at his bedside for the 5th day in a row, the Doctors had told her that he should wake up any day the sooner the better, he had a fractured skull and a small brain bleed but the surgeons repaired it. His parents came and visited but couldn't stay and an array of friends sent their support. 

The morning of the 6th day Alex woke as the nurse walked in, 

"Morning Alex!" She cheerfully grinned, "Oh here." She smiled and passed her some gingerbread men, "We saved you some after the party." 

"Thanks Carol!" Alex grinned, She loved the nurses her they were so lovely. They made polite conversation and shared the gingerbread, it was nice to have someone that understood, they were so engaged in the conversation Alex didn't notice the mummering,

"Smell that?" 

"Matt?" Alex turned straight to his side,

"Gingerbread?" Matt muttered, his eyes still shut,

"Matt..." 

"Alex, m'hungry." 

Alex laughed, and some tears fell from her face. Matt fluttered his eyes open and stared straight at Alex. 

"Some, please." 

Alex looked at carol who nodded, she placed a small part into his mouth and laughed,

"Ah Mr Smith, I see you're up." 

Matt grinned, gingerbread still in mouth, and sat up (with the aid of Alex.).

"Well that's good and I think after a few tests and one more night you can go home." 

Alex smiled and Matt moved to grab her hand but she was too fast. Hand in Hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dare I apologize again, M'sorry for not keeping with any sort of schedule.


	16. Socks.

"Alex, we don't need..." 

"Shhh Matthew, we do." 

"Alex...." 

"Matt...." 

"Alex, we do not need new socks." 

"I think we do." 

"I think we don't." 

"I'm buying them."

"I won't let you." 

"And you're going to stop me?" 

"I'll try." 

"Matthew! You can't do that we're in a shop." 

"I told you not to buy them." 

"Hmmm I still want them." 

"Well then I'll have to dissuade you some more." 

"Really Mister Smith, I look forward to your methods." 

"Well Miss Kingston, well some methods aren't suitable for a shop." 

"Really?" 

"Really." 

"Well then I think I'll just go buy these and then you can take me home." 

"Alexxx we don't need Barbie christmas socks." 

"Darling who said they were for you? You can get another type of sock." 

 

It wasn't long before they were home.


	17. Pyjamas

"Matt, what size is she?" 

"How would I know?" 

"You're her brother." 

"Well, I think she's like an 8?" 

Alex sighed, "You're no help." 

"I picked the pattern!" Matt defened.

"Well shall I get her a small?"

"Uhm I think so." 

"We could always keep the receipt, just in case." 

"Good Idea." 

"Well It was you Idea to get her Pj's." She smiled at him.

"I have another Idea, involving Pjs."

"Oh what's that?" Alex inquired,

"Spoilers Kingston."

"I look forward to it darling." 

Matt puffed out his chest and Alex grabbed the Pj's of off the rack, "So you should Kingston, So you should."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, um Sorry for the delays in this, attempting to catch up today. :)


	18. Santa.

"Alexxxxxx" 

"Matthew, what do you want?" Alex looked up from the book she was reading to find a puppy eyed Matt standing before her. 

"I don't want anything, Laura on the other hand does." 

"What is it?" 

"She wants us to take her best friend's daughter Lucy to see Santa." 

"Santa?"

"Yep, I mean we can say no, but I kind of want to take her." Matt tried (and failed) not to jump up and down on the spot.

"Okay." 

"And I know you've probably taken Salome before... wait you said yes!" Matt rambled and then stopped when he registered what Alex had said.

"When are we going then?" She asked standing up.

"Right now." Matt grabbed her hand and dragged her to the door, Alex grabbing her purse and coat on the way past.

They met Lucy and Laura at a popular shopping center and hour after they left. 

"Thanks little bro, Right this is Lucy, Lucy this is Matty." And with that Laura left. 

Matt bent down to Lucy's level and introduced himself, "Oh and that's Alex, she has magic hair." 

Lucy laughed and Matt stood then grabbed her hand. "Off to see Santa then?"

"Yes!" 

They arrived in what looked like Winterwonderland. There was a massive gingerbread in the middle, candy canes and elfs all around and even fake snow that looked real. 

"Santa!" 

They had to wait in line for an hour before they were in, it was a massive room with a fireplace in the middle, presents around, a massive and stunning tree and most recognisable of all an old leather chair with Santa sat in it. Matt and Alex stayed nearer the edges (Matt fascinated by it all,) whilst Lucy walked into the middle of the room. 

"Hello little girl." 

"Hello Santa!" 

Lucy ran to the man and sat on his knee,

"What do you want for christmas?"

"I would like Mummy and Daddy to be happy, I would also like a Barbie doll that's hair isn't on it like my sister." Lucy whispered in Santa's ear. 

Matt grabbed hold of Alex hand and they leaned against each other until Lucy jumped (quite literally) down from Santa's lap.

"Your turn Miss Magic Hair." Lucy told her, 

Alex was at a loss of what to say, 

"Come here them Magic hair, ho ho ho." Santa beckoned her over and Matt kissed her before pushing her over there, 

"And what would you like for Christmas?" 

"To always be this Happy and forever to be with Matt." She whispered and Santa told her that anything is possible. Alex laughed and got down from his knee and the 3 of them left, not noticing that the 'Santa' has disappeared leaving fairy dust in his place.


	19. Wrapping Paper.

"They had ran out." 

"Ran out?" 

"No more in the whole of London." 

"It's only 21st Of December!" Alex sighed, she hated wrapping christmas presents. 

"What about Newspaper?" Matt pondered picking up an old newspaper.

"Newspaper?" 

"Yeah Vintage-y." Matt grinned and Alex shrugged, 

"Okay darling." 

And that's the tradition of wrapping presents in newspaper began.


	20. Snowman.

"FROSTY THE SNOWMAN!" 

"Matt?" Alex asked, he'd been out drinking with a few of his mates.

"Alexxxx FROSTY THE SNOWMAN I LOVE HIM, M'GUNNA MARRY HIM." Matt burst into the bedroom

"Really darling?"

"YUP I AM AND WERE GOING TO LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER AREN'T WE ALEX?" 

"You and frosty darling? Of course you are , till he melts." 

"NO HE CAN'T MELT I LOVE HIM, NOT AS MUCH AS YOUOOOOO." 

"Love you too,"

"I'm going to stay with you forever and ever cause you're amazing ten times more than Frosty, I love your hair and smile and niceness and the way your mouth turns when you're frustrated and when you cry silently I wanna hug you till you're more than okay..." 

Alex was silent and pulled him into a hug, 

"You're crying..." 

"Happy tears darling." 

"Good.....I'm still gunna marry Frosty.."

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- I don't own them nor do I know anything about them so this is purley fictional .


End file.
